


Sunrise

by silver_etoile



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, eyelash wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_etoile/pseuds/silver_etoile
Summary: If I had known I could wish for this, maybe I would have.





	Sunrise

Sunlight streams through the gap in the curtains, falling over the foot of the bed, and Matteo can hear someone rustling around in the kitchen. He doesn’t care about whoever is awake, whoever might be on the verge of bursting through his bedroom door and interrupting whatever this moment is. 

Curling into his pillow, Matteo gazes at David in the pale early morning sunlight, his eyes closed, hair a mess against the pillow, breathing soft and unhindered as he sleeps.

It’s a sudden deja vu as Matteo watches him, tucks a hand under his cheek and sighs. He doesn’t want to wake David, wants to take just another moment to drink this all in. A moment all to himself, like so many he’s had to take before. 

But this time it’s different. When David wakes up, Matteo won’t have to pretend. He won’t have to jerk his gaze away, pretend he wasn’t watching. 

Shifting, Matteo lets his fingers reach for David’s hair, the locks thick and dark as he brushes his fingers over the tips. David doesn’t shift and Matteo sneaks closer, close enough that he can see every curve to his lips, the soft roundness of his cheeks, the gentle slope of his nose. He wants to memorize every detail, and for the first time in his life, he thinks that he can. 

He doesn’t have to hide when David blinks awake, confused for a second at his closeness but not pulling back, a slow smile forming at his lips. Matteo’s heart skips a beat, no longer uneasy, as if it knows this is what he’s craved all along. 

His fingers are still touching David’s hair, and he allows them to smooth over the ends as David lifts his gaze. 

“What are you doing?” he asks, slow and quiet, and Matteo shakes his head after a second. 

“Nothing.”

“Nothing.” David smiles, wider this time, like he knows it’s a lie, knows there’s far more to Matteo’s fingers in his hair, and Matteo doesn’t take them back. 

These moments, these tiny indescribable moments, are where Matteo’s heart usually aches with a mixture of longing and guilt, knowing that the person in his bed will never feel the same, but he still can’t help hoping. These moments have always left him hurting. But not now. 

Now, David lets out a breath, blinking slowly, still half asleep, his cheeks pink, and he shifts closer. He shifts into Matteo’s space, onto his pillow, close enough that Matteo doesn’t hesitate to bring their lips together, a slow, careful press, lingering before either of them move back, not wanting to let go. 

The bed is soft and warm, sunlight growing brighter as it presses through the curtains as the hour lingers, and Matteo’s eyes fall over David’s face, the tiny ring in his nose, the hairs over his top lip, the way he smiles with his whole mouth. 

They’ll have to get up eventually, have to face the day, but Matteo isn’t ready yet. He doesn’t want to abandon this moment in time, to let go of David right beside him, David edging close again for another kiss, and Matteo’s heart clenches. It’s all he’s ever wanted. All he’s ever tried to convince himself he wouldn’t get. 

But he has it right now. He has David’s lips against his, the soft warmth of his body under the covers, the way David moves back to watch him, the same way Matteo was watching earlier. 

“Is this what you wished for?” David asks after a long moment of silence, the only noise the muffled sounds of someone in the kitchen making tea.

“Wished for?”

“On the eyelash.”

Matteo can’t help the smile that grows on his face, that David even remembers the stupid things he’d said that first time they met.

“I told you what I would have wished for,” he murmurs, and David shakes his head.

“If you’d told me the truth, it wouldn’t have come true.”

Matteo hadn’t wished for anything in that moment. He hadn’t dared wish for anything like this, too afraid it would never come true.

“If I had known I could wish for this, maybe I would have,” he says after a minute, surprised when David reaches over, brushes his hair from his eyes, fingertips gliding down his temple, taking their time. No one’s ever done that before. 

David doesn’t respond, taking a deep breath instead and letting it out, like he’s comfortable there, with Matteo, like he would be content to lie there forever, and Matteo thinks, for the first time in his life, he wants the exact same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr.](http://azozzoni.tumblr.com)


End file.
